Non-volatile multi-time programmable (MTP) memories have been introduced for beneficial use in a number of applications where customization is required for both digital and analog designs. Most of the existing approaches for constructing MTP memories are based on planar bulk silicon technology. However, current design limitations for MTP memories have resulted in diminishing improvements in device performance. For example, continued scaling of MTP memories based on bulk silicon technology may undesirably increase short-channel effects (SCE).
Therefore, there is a need to provide improved MTP memories with improved performance.